magiacaedofandomcom-20200215-history
Zyer Faryn
Early Life Hidden atop White Wolf Mt. is a village of white werewolves that live free from the jealousy and hatred of the humans. This village is surrounded on all sides by walls of ice and snow that make the village incredibly hard to access. The only way to enter or leave the village is by traveling through a single tunnel located in one of the walls of ice to the north. A crescent moon framed by stars lit up the night sky. Sounds of howling wolves echoed throughout the mountain as Zyer Faryn was born. Even werewolves born with lycanthropy appear in their human forms during birth; however, Zyer was born in his wolf form as a puppy. As Zyer grew older, he gained the ability to control his shapeshifting ability; something abnormal for one so young. This ability granted him entrance into the Lycanthrope Syndicate, an organization with the purpose of defending the werewolf race and protecting its existence. One night, Zyer was taken outside of the village and exposed to the full moon's light. The other werewolves were curious how the full moon would affect the child. Zyer's eyes turned red as he was forced into his feral werewolf form. All of his logic and memories were replaced by blind rage as he attacked the other werewolves. After being suppressed by some of the other werewolves, he reverted back to his human form and regained consciousness. Magia Caedo Zyer encountered the group known as the Resistance while on the hunt for his sister, Velvela. After finding out she had been taken in as part of them, he joined as well as some had taken an interest in his abilities. He traveled with them across the world and gained new friends with his fellow comrades. On few incidents of the full moon, Zyer would be caged on the ship to prevent him from harming anyone against his will. On a trip to Lunar Isle in search for the Guild of Talisman members present there, Zyer fell victim to the island's magical influence. He lost control of himself like he would under a full moon, dashing off in a rage and tracked down by Gautier Qir and Portia Brantome. Gautier fought back against Zyer with all his might, shouting for Zyer to gain control over himself. Gautier's words echoed through Zyer's mind as Zyer suddenly gained complete control over his shapeshifting powers, falling unconscious from the fight. Zyer continued to travel with the Resistance, offering his new abilities to help defeat the Guild of Talisman. After the fall of the Guild of Talisman, Zyer returned to his village in the White Wolf Mt. Apotheosis 10 years after the fall of the Guild of Talisman and Zyer's return to White Wolf Mt, he began to remember the people of Meiyerditch. The memories of those suffering people ate at Zyer until he decided he would return there to offer his assistance to them. When he returned to the base the Resistance had used all those years ago, it had been taken over by some residents of the area who called themselves "The Hallows". After hearing their story, he decided to join them and help in their affairs. Trivia *Zyer was the first Werewolf in the roleplay that could control his powers. *Zyer's hair was originally blonde when he made his first appearance, but it changed to white to resemble the color of his fur.